


Disappointing Grissom

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg failed his proficiency and believes he lost any chances he had had with Grissom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointing Grissom

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was first posted to WWOMB in 2006.  
> 2) This wasn't beta read.

  
**Disappointing Grissom**   


How could he have disappointed Grissom so much? He should have known better than that. Any and all advances he had made on Gil Grissom where destroyed as well. Why would Grissom want a loser like him anyway?

With a sigh he unlocked the door to his flat and entered. Dropping the key in the bowl on the table next to the wardrobe, he pulled his jacket of and hung it up. He would never have a chance with the older man again. He had another chance for the proficiency test though, because he had found a replacement. Only the replacement had quit after one night. So much for Warrick helping him with getting Grissom in his bed, he had seen him exchange money with Nick. At least he was betting for her staying.

Greg felt like crying. Tonight everything went wrong. He made his way to the living room and laid down on the couch, wallowing in self-loathing.

When someone started knocking on the door he ignored it, not in the mood to talk with anybody. When the person started calling his name and asking him to open up, fear settled in his stomach. He would recognise Gil Grissom's voice everywhere.

Getting up, he wearily went over to the door and opened it. Before he could say anything, the older man was pushing his way in, griddling Greg's face in his hands. Without a word passing between them, Grissom leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

Absently, Greg heard the door closing, but all that mattered was Gil Grissom's tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. His body overcame the shock his mind felt and opened his mouth to the seeking tongue, returning the kiss wholeheartedly.

"Don't do that again," Gil said after breaking the kiss, "I know that you're good at being a CSI, but I can only give you so many chances."

"Mmh," Greg agreed, still on a high from the kiss.

Grissom smiled, "Never thought I'd see you speechless. I'm not sure I like you this silent. Let's see how vocal you are."

Smiling deviously, Gil returned to kissing Greg, examining the younger man's body with his hands.

"You do know that you've been driving me crazy with all your flirting lately? All the little hints," Gil asked.

Greg answered, finally finding his voice, "You make me go crazy all the time no matter what you do. I can't help myself but flirt with you. Got to realise the feeling somehow. I didn't think you'd appreciate me jumping you in the middle of the lab. Bedroom?"

"I like that idea," Grissom agreed to the last question.

Greg made his way to the bedroom blind as Gil refused to let him turn around, possessing his mouth again instead.

While trying not to stumble over possible obstacles, Greg's hands started unbuttoning Gil's shirt. Grissom started pulling up Greg's shirt in return.

They had gotten rid of most of their clothes by the time they reached Greg's bedroom. Grissom, taking control, pushed Greg on the bed and undressed him the rest of the way. Then he disrobed himself before joining the younger man on the bed.

Lavishing Greg's body with kisses, Gil made sure to remember every spot that made Greg groan especially loud. No matter how slow he might want to take it, he knew that his resolve and patience had been destroyed this night when he watched Greg leave his lab after he told him the result of his test. This would be over fast, but Gil was sure that there would be a lot of more times coming where he could take it slow.

When Greg was entirely reduced to moans and groans, Grissom leaned down and engulfed his cock. The first taste of the younger man was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able go on for long he reluctantly let go of the Greg's member and asked, "Where do you keep.?"

"Drawer," Greg managed to get out amongst hard breaths.

Gil crawled the bed up and opened the drawer his new lover had indicated. He did indeed find everything he needed.

Kissing Greg passionately, Gil moved back down and started to prepare the younger man. It didn't take long until he had three fingers inside him.

Removing them, he pulled the condom over and slowly entered him. Encouraged by Greg's moans he inched deeper until he was fully inside. Leaning down, he kissed the younger man before starting to move.

He knew when he hit Greg's prostate as the lab technician screamed. Smiling in accomplishment he pushed in faster, making his lover scream every time he pushed back in.

It didn't take long before Greg pressed down on his cock, screaming his name when he came. Pushed over the edge by this Gil soon followed.

Breathing hard, Grissom pulled out of Greg and rolled to the side of him, hugging him close to his chest.

Gil was nearly asleep when Greg asked, "So is this just for tonight or for longer?"

"I was under the impression that you wanted something permanent," Gil asked slightly confused.

Greg snuggled closer and answered, "Just making sure."

With that both fell asleep.

  
**The End**   



End file.
